


Resurgo.

by Danail



Category: Pocket Monsters Mystery Dungeon, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Shannara Series - Terry Brooks, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danail/pseuds/Danail
Summary: Ogni essere mortale, prima o poi, deve incontrare almeno una volta la Signora Morte. Ed è giusto così.Ma è un poco meno giusto se a incontrarla non è un individuo anziano, ma un cucciolo di Litten, così piccolo da non avere ancora diritto a un nome.A stupire la millenaria entità non sarà tanto la tenera età del suo bersaglio, ma quello che l'accorata preghiera di quest'ultimo riuscirà a scatenare.Dal testo: So che sarai spaventato, infreddolito, triste e solo. So che hai il morale a pezzi e non vorresti far altro che lasciarti morire /di nuovo/ qui fra la neve. So che senti dolore e non puoi fare a meno che piangere.Ti senti come se avessi sfiorato il fondo, che non potrai più andare avanti. Perché, suvvia, chi vorrà mai un essere così giovane e debole? Ti senti come se tutto ormai ha perso il suo senso. Ora che hai perso la tua fiamma vitale, ora che sei consapevole d'esser morto, come potrai avere ancora fiducia nella vita? E ti disperi al pensiero perché solo Arceus sapeva quanto eri piccolo.





	Resurgo.

 

Resurgo

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1C9kpMV2e8>)

“Ascoltami adesso, mio piccolo amico.  
So che sarai spaventato, infreddolito, triste e solo. So che hai il morale a pezzi e non vorresti far altro che lasciarti morire /di nuovo/ qui fra la neve. So che senti dolore e non puoi fare a meno che piangere.  
Ti senti come se avessi sfiorato il fondo, che non potrai più andare avanti. Perché, suvvia, chi vorrà mai un essere così giovane e debole? Ti senti come se tutto ormai ha perso il suo senso. Ora che hai perso la tua fiamma vitale, ora che sei consapevole d'esser morto, come potrai avere ancora fiducia nella vita? E ti disperi al pensiero perché solo Arceus sapeva quanto eri piccolo. Eppure la signora Morte ti ha preso con sé.  
Ma allora perché, ti chiederai, perché nonostante avessi una lunga vita davanti quelle bolle venefiche hanno colpito pure me? Perché la malattia ha colpito un innocente senza nome che non ha fatto nulla di male se non vivere? Che razza di giustizia c'è in questo mondo?  
Lo so, conosco queste domande, anche se adesso strizzi gli occhi e non mi credi. Perché sai, ci sono passato anch'io. Sì, anch'io, strano spirito che ti sta parlando da qualche parte in quest'oscuro luogo, sono l'anima di un morto. Un morto speciale, che non ha ancora oltrepassato il confine di non ritorno, un morto che è esiliato in questa parte dell'esistenza solo in via temporanea.  
Ti chiederai come fosse possibile, mio piccolo dolce amico.  
Sì già, com'è possibile? Un morto è morto, giusto? Giusto.  
Hai mai sentito parlare di Ho-Oh? Ah sì, davvero? Era il leggendario protettore del tuo clan? Te lo hanno raccontato che lui, quando è giunta l'ora di morire, si prepara un nido fatto di erbe aromatiche per poi darsi fuoco? Sì, lo so, è una cosa che messa così sembra senza senso e anche un tantino scabrosa. Ma vedi, quando di lui e del nido non rimangono che fini ceneri calde, ecco, da quei minuscoli granelli grigiastri s'affaccia al mondo un nuovo, piccolo Ho-Oh. È appena un cucciolo, non più grande di te. Ma è sempre lui, ed è rinato. E così all'infinito, fino alla fine dei tempi.  
E così io, come tutti coloro come me. Come, che c'entro io con Ho-Oh? Bhe, è complicato da spiegare. Sta di fatto che un leggendario o un essere come lui ha bisogno, di tanto in tanto, di qualcuno che condivida col suo spirito il corpo. Sai, per aiutarlo a rimettere a posto delle cose. Sì esattamente, è una sorta di simbiosi. Come in un team, esatto. Uno compensa le debolezze dell'altro.  
I leggendari sono potenti e saggi, ma spesso non riescono a uscire da certi schemi. D'altronde, son esseri eterni, è naturale. Noi esseri mortali invece siamo deboli e piccoli, ma in quanto a varietà non ci batte nessuno. E per chi vuole aiutare Ho-Oh in questo senso, bhe, deve comprendere in prima persona come ci si sente a morire per poi rinascere.  
E quindi? Cosa c'entra tutto ciò con te e me? C'entra, c'entra! Vedi, il mio corpo ora non può bruciare come Ho-Oh, né ospitare per bene uno spirito. È morto, sì, ma non è integro. È una storia troppo lunga e troppo triste da raccontare. Ma è per questo problema del corpo che sono qui con te.  
Ora sei in riva al fiume, proprio in mezzo alla neve, freddo e rigido nella morte. Riesci a vederti?  
Sì, sei proprio quella piccola palletta di pelo nero, lì in basso, in mezzo a tutto quel bianco. Su, su, mio dolce amico, non piangere. Ascoltami.  
Prima di morire, hai lanciato una preghiera. Disperata, grezza, sicuramente non raffinata e perfetta come quella degli adulti. Ma ha fatto breccia nel cuore del Pokémon Arcobaleno. E, devo essere sincero, anche nel mio.  
Così, io sono qui con te come rappresentante di Ho-Oh per proporti un patto, mio piccolo Litten.  
Ti sarà restituita la fiamma della vita e vivrai tutto il tempo che ti è ancora dovuto. Non dovrai più preoccuparti di nulla, crescerai e invecchierai come tutti. In cambio, dovrai... ecco, prestarmi il tuo corpo. Sia chiaro, sarà una cosa temporanea.  
No no, amico mio, no. Non piangere, non farò cose brutte. No. Io te lo prometto. Starai sempre con me, in un angolo metafisico. Potrai sussurrarmi qualsiasi cosa tu voglia: quando farò qualcosa che non ti sta bene, potrai farlo. Quando vorrai che io ricordi frammenti del mio passato per renderti felice e favorire sogni sereni, io lo farò. Farò qualsiasi cosa per farti stare bene e al sicuro, finché non verrà il tempo in cui io dovrò andarmene.  
O perché il mio corpo ha ripreso sembianze perlomeno accettabili o perché qui avrò finito il mio dovere -qualunque esso sia, solo Ho-Oh lo sa- io e te non staremo per sempre insieme.  
Lo sai già, vero? Sì, te l'ho già detto. Te lo ricordi. Già mi piaci, micietto, i cuccioli tendono a scordarsi le cose.  
Come, accetti? “E adesso?” ti chiederai. Vieni con me, seguimi. Concentrati. Entrerò nel corpo tenendoti, come dire, per la zampa. Dovrai stare calmo, visto che non sarai più tu il possessore del corpo, ma sarai uno spettatore.  
Ecco. Senti la neve che ricomincia a cadere? Concentrati.  
Senti la leggera brezza che muove i rami dei pini e degli abeti? Senti il loro odore pungente? Percepisci il freddo bruciore della neve contro la pelle dei cuscinetti? E l'acqua del ruscello che borbotta? Sì? E allora tieniti forte, piccolo mio, sto per riaprire gli occhi. Si torna alla vita!"  


[…]

C'era un che di gioioso in tutto quel silenzio. Redden aveva appena finito d'abbeverarsi nel fiume, freddo quanto puro.  
Era stranissimo vivere all'interno di un Pokémon, specie se faceva parte di una specie che conosceva poco.  
A tal proposito, per abituarsi al proprio aspetto s'era seduto vicino alla riva, ben attento a non cadere nell'acqua. La superficie tumultuosa restituiva lui un riflesso distorto di un Litten dall'aria stupita, ma felice. E così, quello sarà il suo volto per un bel po' di tempo.  
Dopo un momento durato un'infinità, il Pokémon alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo candido, dove cadevano sporadici fiocchi di neve.  
Era proprio uno bello spettacolo.  
Nel mentre, lo spirito del Litten che gli aveva ceduto il corpo si mosse leggermente: era come se nella sua mente una piccola creatura metafisica si fosse acciambellata proprio nell'angolo più caldo.  
Memore della promessa fatta, Redden fece affiorare il ricordo di una melodia, suonata in tempi migliori proprio in giorni come quello.  
Con quella musica nella mente, con calma Red s'alzò e s'incamminò verso la foresta. Litten aveva mormorato di una certa Gilda poco lontana, dandogli anche qualche indicazione, prima di inabissarsi nei meandri della mente. Pareva che covasse il desiderio di andarci e divenire più forte, prima di morire. E perché non assecondarlo?  
D'altronde, Redden non aveva niente di meglio da fare lì. E poi, fare esperienza nel combattimento come Pokémon non gli avrebbe fatto che bene.  
E mentre canticchiava le parole della canzone, si ritrovò già a fare progetti per il prossimo futuro.  
Doveva tenere nascosta tutta quella storia, avvenimenti del genere non erano sempre ben accolti. Forse avrebbe messo su un team. O forse era meglio procedere in solitaria. Voleva fare le cose per bene, almeno per il Litten che aveva fatto un sacrificio per lui, uno sconosciuto!  
“E di questo te ne sarò eternamente grato. Io, una volta tornato in me, durerò in eterno. Mentre tu morirai un'altra volta e rinascerai in un altro corpo. Forse umano, forse no.Ci incontreremo ancora. E allora parleremo di tutto. Forse io non riconoscerò te e tu non riconoscerai me, ma... c'incontreremo ancora. Perchè non potrò mai scordare cosa tu ora mi hai donato. Mi ricorderò di te e sarò il tuo caposaldo, per sempre.” pensò teneramente, rivolgendosi alo spirito dormiente del Litten. Dopodichè tornò a concentrarsi sul sentiero da percorrere: un passo, due passi, tre passi, le orecchie tese per recepire suoni a cui non era abituato, gli occhi spalancati per cogliere dettagli con una nitidezza impressionante. Quattro, cinque, sei passi sempre più rapidi. Sette, otto, nove passi di corsa, ruzzolò nella neve sollevando un nugolo di quei minuti cristalli candidi. Starnutì quando uno di essi andò dentro una narice, ridendo si rimise in piedi e, felice come non mai d'esser vivo, riprese a correre su per il sentiero.


End file.
